goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Terror Tower
Return to Terror Tower is the second of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was published in 1998, and is a sequel to the twenty-seventh ''Goosebumps'' book, A Night in Terror Tower. The cover art depicts the Lord High Executioner in a dungeon, holding his ax. Blurb Pack Your Bags and Get Going... Back in Time! Need a vacation? Nothing beats traveling. But now you're stuck time traveling—back to the Middle Ages. It's no joke. Remember Eddie and Sue from A NIGHT IN TERROR TOWER, Goosebumps #27? Well in this book their story continues—and you're in it! Can you help Eddie and Sue escape from the tower again? You'll have to get past a ferocious dragon and a lot of soldiers with very sharp swords. And you'll have to use your head—or lose it to the evil Executioner. The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot Return to Terror Tower follows the events of A Night in Terror Tower, with Sue and Eddie being your friends now. They request your help in reclaiming their rightful throne and overthrowing the evil king (their uncle) that is ruling their village, while escaping the capture of the king's knights and being sent to the executioner. The book contains quite a few areas to explore through the use of a crossroad map. List of endings There are twenty-four bad endings and two good endings. Bad endings *After playing a game of soccer with the kids in the village, you are caught by the Lord High Executioner and his men, and taken to Terror Tower so the real games can begin. *You read a spell in Morgred's magic spell book, thinking that it is for beginners and safe to use. But instead, it sends you to the Stone Age where a caveman decapitates or bludgeons you to death with a stone axe. In your last moments you realise that the spell actually sent you back to the beginning of time. *You put on sunglasses to try to protect you from the Lord High Executioner's mind control powers. It doesn't work and he takes over your mind (the book says you've failed but at least you look cool.) *You decide not to trust Worcester and go through a door, you fall a long way and get trapped in a dungeon. Worcester calls you a fool before vanishing and an old man who has been trapped in the dungeon for decades is now your only companion for the rest of your days (the castle servants throw food into the dungeon once a week). *A creature with tentacles pulls you to the bottom of the moat and begins to feast on you. *You give the wrong code to enter Morgred's tower and the doorway becomes a mouth with sharp teeth. You fall onto the bottom teeth and as you watch, the top teeth start dropping down on you. Your last thought is how white the teeth are. *To keep you safe, Sue and Eddie send you back home using the three stones while they attempt to take the throne by themselves. You're back home and happy at first, but then you get bummed, knowing that you could've done more to help your friends. *Fall asleep on a magical bed and wake up 800 years later at a hotel in modern-day London. You're upset that you didn't save Sue and Eddie, and worried because you can't pay for the hotel. *You offer a dragon a flashlight so he won't kill you, but the light from the flashlight hurts his eyes, and in retaliation, he cooks you with a gigantic ball of fire. *You decide not to travel in time with Eddie and Sue at the start of the book because you think that your friends are two nutjobs and you hang out by yourself for the whole afternoon (these kind of endings are never fun). *Worcester turns out to be the Executioner in disguise and takes you to the Tower. *A woman whom you thought was hiding you from the soldiers instead betrays you to the soldiers for a reward. *After time travelling to the medieval era with Sue and Eddie, you wake up and find you're in a barn and your friends are missing. You hear a noise outside and go to investigate, but since you're still wearing modern clothes, a band of soldiers quickly spots you, captures you and they take you to Terror Tower. You realize that the Lord High Executioner has been to your own time (during the events of the first book) and knew what to look out for. *You give Robin a tape player as a means to convince her you are from the future. But the music is so terrible that Robin and her friends think the tape player is black magic, that you are a practitioner of dark magic, and they end up burning you at the stake. *You are captured and King Robert orders you to dance for him. When you get too tired to continue, he has his soldiers kill you. *Skeletons which have been burned by a dragon skin you alive for lovely new skin. *While sneaking into King Robert's castle you run into a servant who tells you to work. You try to explain to him that you're not a fellow servant, but he mistakes you as being undisciplined. The servant punishes you by tying you to the stocks and telling a crowd to bombard you with dirt, rocks, sticks, and other nasty things such as a raw egg. *You, Eddie and Sue are trapped in a room and cannot escape because you don't have all three stones. The Executioner and his men break in and he starts torturing you with his telekinetic powers. *You trust a group of merry men and follow them to their campsite (which is in a cave) for a meal. But they turn out to be ogres and have you for a meal instead. *You use the stones to try and escape from the soldiers, but instead you transport tourists from your own time into Terror Tower. You yell at them to run for their lives as the soldiers drag you away, but they don't believe you and call you a terrible actor. *You try to escape Terror Tower but are instead captured and become a slave of the Executioner. *You try and enter Terror Tower by turning the doorknob, but instead, it turns you into a stone statue. *To avoid a potential confrontation with the children in the village you tell them you are doing homework. You then follow a boy in the village who tells you about where you can do homework so you can ask him questions about the whereabouts of Eddie and Sue and he takes you to his father, who forces you to become a field hand. *When you are traveling through time, you knock over the stones to stop the pain you are experiencing and you, Eddie, and Sue are lost in time until the end of time. Good endings *Robin rescues you, Eddie, and Sue from King Robert and takes you to the forest. You end up joining Robin's band and invent the slogan, "We'll steal from the rich and give to the poor." *You overthrow King Robert and free everyone (including the Executioner) under his control, then all of your memories come back and you realize you are Eddie and Sue's cousin and become a ruler. Advertisement GYG Special Edition 2 Return Terror Tower bookad from GYG27 1998 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement. Artwork GYGB-SE-02.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *This is the only Give Yourself Goosebumps book to be a direct sequel of a book from the original Goosebumps ''series. *This is currently the final appearance of Sue and Eddie Morgan in the ''Goosebumps series. *The main gimmick of this book is that the reader is allowed to choose three items out of a possible four, and the reader must choose the correct time to use each one. *There is an error in this book: It is possible for the exact same event to happen twice when you visit the forest and village. *The ending in which a woman promises to hide you, but then turns you over to the executioner is exactly what happened to Sue in A Night in Terror Tower - it's mentioned that she is the same woman. However, in that book, Sue manages to escape the executioner. *Initially, Sue and Eddie tell you that they'll need all three stones. However, if you choose to collect the third stone before confronting the king, there is no way to get a good ending. This seems to be because Sue and Eddie didn't plan on returning to the present day; in the "main" good ending (where you achieve the goal of overthrowing King Robert and restoring peace to the kingdom) they stay behind to rule their kingdom and you, as their cousin, join them. *This book seems to presume the reader is male, since at one point you can be invited to become Lord Worcester's page (pages are boys.) Category:Terror Tower Books Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Sequels Category:Royalties Category:Other Countries Category:Time Travel Category:Dragons Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Covers by Craig White Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Spring Category:Uncles